


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°49 : « Bataille probable lors de la Civil War »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Drabble, Probably happens at some point during Civil War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Au milieu de tous ces débats qui tournaient en rond, cette dispute-là se produisit probablement.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°49 : « Bataille probable lors de la Civil War »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « From The Inside » de Linkin Park
> 
> Remarque : La Civil War est partie des Accords mais a vite dégénéré en « pour ou contre Bucky Barnes, et celui qui est contre se prend un bouclier dans la tronche ». Ce drabble n'en est qu'une énième représentation.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser l’embarquer, déclara sévèrement Steve.

\- Il est dangereux, s’entêta Tony.

\- Il est perdu.

\- Il est fou.

\- Il a été torturé.

\- Il est terrifiant.

\- Il est confus.

\- Il pue probablement.

\- C’est compliqué de se doucher quand on est en fuite.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il a volontairement oublié de le faire pour mettre l’odeur spécifiquement dans mon nez.

\- Tu es vraiment puéril, et méchant.

\- C’est un ASSASSIN TERRIFIANT ET EN COLÈRE…

\- C’est une CHOSE INNOCENTE ET PRÉCIEUSE…

Bucky interrompit brutalement leur dispute.

\- JE SUIS JUSTE DEVANT VOUS.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 90.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : De vrais gamins... Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont battu les Chitauris, Ultron, et qui se sont confrontés à Thanos ?


End file.
